Such an optical element can be used e.g. as a spectacle lens for a display device that can be fitted on the head of a user and generates an image, wherein the optical element can be part of an imaging optical system of the display device and the imaging optical system, when the display device is fitted on the user's head, images the generated image such that the user can perceive it as a virtual image.
There is increasingly a need to be able to produce such an optical element with a buried optically effective structure in large quantities and with high accuracy.